GATE: And Thus The IDU Fought There!
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: What happens when an interdimensional campaign is launched on the Saderan Empire? Well, GATE: And Thus The JSDF Fought There! times 1000. Although, expect the continent Sadera is on to be a little bit bigger. And expect Zorzal to get shot dead with a gun like he should've been in the manga.


**G'day! This is going to be a teaser of the new story. It will be a while before chapter 1 is finished so I wanted to give you guys a teaser. Progress may be hindered as well due to, uh, _school complications_ (COUGHbadgradesCOUGH).**

 **Before we get to the story I just want to have a quick run-down of all participating nations of each universe.**

 **Earth-000-Our World-United Nations-2018**

 **State of Japan-United States of America-Republic of China (Taiwan)-French Republic-United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland-Commonwealth of Australia-Canada-Republic of Korea (South Korea)-Socialist Republic of Vietnam-Kingdom of Thailand-Republic of India-Federative Republic of Brazil-Federal Republic of Germany**

 **Earth-001-Custom World Number 1-World Union of Nations-2018**

 **United Federation of North America-Great Mexican Empire-Brazilian Empire-English Republic-Polish Empire-Russian Republic-Kingdom of Italy-French Empire-Empire of Japan-Korean Empire-Australian Empire-Syrian Democratic Republic-Israeli Republic-Union of Iraq-Iranian Empire-Yugoslav Empire-Iberian Republic-Ottoman Republic**

 **Earth-002-Commonwealth Verse-Commonwealth Unio** **n-2018**

 **American Commonwealth-British Commonwealth-Japanese Commonwealth-Russian Commonwealth-French Commonwealth**

 **Earth-003-Earth-000 Clone-United Nations-2019**

 **United States of America-Republic of Texas-Canada-State of Hizuru-Kingdom of Eldia-Republic of Anktania-Republic of Turkey-Empire of Octaria-Republic of Iraq-State of Japan-Republic of Korea (South Korea)-Republic of India-Republic of Indonesia-Kingdom of Spain-Saderan Empire-Italian Republic-Imperial State of Iran-French Republic-Federal Republic of West Germany-East German Democratic Republic-Second California Republic-People's Nation of Arstotzka-Russian Federation-United Federation of Democratic States-Empire of Impor**

 **Earth-004-Union Verse-World Union-2023**

 **North American Union-European Union-Association of South-East Asian Nations-Oceanic Union-African Union-State of Japan-Republic of Korea (South Korea)-People's Republic of China**

 **Earth-005-Empire Verse-International Leauge of Nations-2018**

 **United States of America-French Republic-German Empire-Empire of Japan-Great Qing Empire-Russian Empire-United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland-Tui'Tonga Empire-Sultanate of Morocco-Kingdom of Italy-Imperial State of Iran-Empire of Brazil-Mexican Empire-Ottoman Empire-Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth-Korean Empire**

 **Earth-0 06-Great Flood Verse-Union of Fleets-2347**

 **United States Fleet-Royal British Fleet-Korean People's Fleet (North Korean Fleet)-Korean Republican Fleet (South Korean Fleet)-French Republican Fleet-Libyan Republican Fleet-Romanian Fleet-Indian Fleet-Royal Australian Fleet-Royal Canadian Fleet**

 **Earth-007-Flood Dystopia-International World Union-2058**

 **North American Union-Kingdom of Argentina-People's Democratic Republic of Algeria-Kingdom of Italy-Polish-Germanic Union-European Confederation-Republic of Japan-Kingdom of Russia-Kingdom of Nigeria-Persian Free State-Republic of Serbia-Ukrainian State-Oceanic Union**

 **Earth-008-Independence Verse-Leauge of Independent States-2019**

 **Republic of Florida-California Republic-Republic of Texas-Kingdom of Hawaii-Republic of Ontario-Republic of Quebec-Kingdom of England-Republic of Scotland-Pridnestrovian Moldavan Republic (Transnistria)-Republic of Somaliland-Republic of Kurdistan-Republic of Okinawa-Republic of New York-Republic of Siberia-Republic of Hong Kong-Republic of New South Wales-Republic of Puerto Rico-Republic of Amazonia**

 **Earth-009-Micronations Verse-World Union of Micronations-2018**

 **Principality of Sealand-Aerican Empire-Empire of Atlantium-Conch Republic-Republic of Molossia-Nova Roma-Reunion-Romanov Empire-Other World Kingdom**

 **Earth-010-Time Warp Verse-Union for International Cooperation-3 NWY (New World Year)**

 **Republic of Chile-United States of America-Canada-United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland-German Empire-Empire of Japan-Russian Empire-Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth-Second Spanish Republic-Empire of Brazil-French Third Republic-Imperial State of Iran**

 **Earth-011-Meme Verse-United Nations-2018**

 **United States of America-United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland-Republic of Korea (South Korea)-French Republic-Republic of Kekistan-Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan**

 **Earth-012-Axis Verse-Axis International-1953**

 **Greater German Reich-French State-Kingdom of Italy-Spanish State-Empire of Japan-Empire of Great Manchuria-Republic of China-Free American Union-Argentine Republic-Imperial State of Iran-Russian State-Syrian Republic-Kingdom of Egypt**

 **Earth-013-Communist Verse-InterCom-2018**

 **Union of Soviet Socialist Republics-Democratic States of America-People's Republic of China-Socialist Republic of Vietnam-People's Republic of Fance-Socialist Republic of Great Britain-South African Democratic Republic-Democratic People's Republic of Korea-People's Republic of Japan-Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya-Republic of Cuba-Finnish Democratic Republic-German Democratic Republic-Czechoslovak Socialist Republic-People's Republic of Angola-People's Republic of Australia-Socialist Republic of Chile**

 **Earth-014-Modern Cold War Verse-United Nations-2018**

 **United States of America-Union of Soviet Socialist Republics-People's Republic of Bulgaria-People's Republic of China-Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam)-Socialist Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam)-People's Republic of Angola-Republic of Cuba-United Mexican States-Canada-People's Democratic Republic of Algeria-Kingdom of Morocco-United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland-French Republic-Republic of Poland-Republic of Finland-Kingdom of Saudi Arabia-Republic of Iraq-Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya**

 **Earth-015-Alternate 1984 (George Orwell)-Union for World Liberation/United Nations-1984**

 **French Republic-United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland-Oceania-Ethiopian Empire-Syrian Republic-Imperial State of Iran-Kingdom of Iraq-State of Israel-Republic of India-State of Vietnam-Kingdom of Cambodia-Republic of Indonesia-Spanish State**

 **Earth-016-Alternate Hunger Games Verse-World Coalition-2284**

 **French Republic-Kingdom of the Netherlands-Federative Republic of Brazil-Kingdom of India-Republic of China-Republic of Australia-United Kingdom of Britain and Ireland-Italian Republic-Republic of Russia-Republic of Kazakhstan-Republic of the Philippines-Republic of Indochina-Kingdom of Thailand-Republic of Namibia-Republic of Nigeria-Republic of Zambia-Federal Republic of Somalia**

 **Earth-017-Custom World Number 2-World International Union-2018**

 **Democratic Republic of Aquaria-Utopian Kingdom-Virmire Republic-Empire of Jack-Kingdom of Minecraftia-New Soviet Union of Socialist Republics**

 **Earth-018-Splatoon: Misadventures Universe-Union for Peace and Reconciliation-14019 AD**

 **United Nations-Inkaria-Octania**

 **Earth-019-Custom World Number 3-International Council-2018**

 **Kingdom of Atlantium-Principality of Dominica-Kingdom of Aragon**

 **Earth-020-Kek Verse-Dank Kek Federation-2018**

 **Republic of Kekistan-Soviet Union-Indian Empire**

 **Earth-021-SASR Verse-United Nations-2156**

 **United States of America-European Union-Republic of Taiwan-Republic of Korea-State of Japan-Republic of Turkey-Syrian Democratic Republic-Democratic Federation of Southern Arabia-Islamic Republic of Iran-State of Israel-Republic of Libya-People's Democratic Republic of Algeria-Republic of Zambabwi-East African Federation**

 _ **Chatper 1: Invasion**_

 _Earth-005-Empire Verse_

 _(International League of Nations)_

 _Manila, State of the Philippines, United States of_ _America_

It was a bright and sunny day in Manila. Birds were chirping and many people were enjoying life. Well, most people. The same could not be said for Ethan Burns who was currently being harassed by his best friend, Sarah Wilkons. They were friends since the 9th grade, and were quite close. However, this didn't stop Sarah from pestering Ethan. Both were also off-duty US Army soldiers. They had recently went to the Philippines from being stationed in Hong Kong with the British troops there, for some military exercises with the US, British, and Chinese militaries.

"I'm just saying that you looked _really_ awkward back there." Sarah said, looking up and smirking at Ethan. She was currently wearing a brown hoodie, a yellow shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a red baseball cap.

"Well it's not my fault that he looked like a girl." replied Ethan. Ethan was wearing a short sleeve red t-shirt, some tan shorts, and a camouflage baseball cap.

"I feel as though I should be offended by that, but I honestly don't have the effort to care."

"Wow. Just. Wow."

They continued to bicker for a while before ending it as they got some food at a McDonald's (Because, why not.)

"Ahhh yes. I just love deep fried heart disease, don't you Ethan?" Sarah said while ordering her food off of one of those touch screen things they have there.

"Yep."

They sat down and began to eat their food. After a few minutes of them talking to each other, Sarah noticed something odd in the street outside of the window.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I'm not gonna fall for that trick again." Ethan replied.

"No, really. There is a transparent Greek temple thing. You know, like the ones we saw when we were stationed in Turkey a few years back."

Ethan turned around in his seat and to his surprise, she wasn't lying. There was a temple that looked like it came straight from the days of Ancient Greece materializing in the middle of the street. Many people, tourists and locals, began to photograph the temple as it materialized.

(I'm am definitely sure that would happen. The same thing happened in Cloverfield, when the Statue of Liberty's head came flying down the street. When it stopped, the people just took out their flip phones and snapped pictures of it. Just. Wow.)

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know Eth. I don't know."

"Imma gonna go outside and see what it is."

"Well, guess if you're going, I'll come as well. If anything comes out of that thing screaming 'This is Sparta' or something like that however, I'm getting back to the car."

"Why are you leaving me!?"

"I never said I wasn't gonna come back for ya."

They threw their food out, although Sarah snagged Ethan's burger before he threw it out because hey, food is food.

They walked out of the McDonald's and went towards the almost solid temple.

"So, what's this thing supposed to be?" asked Sarah, burger in hand.

"I have no clue." Ethan replied.

"I bet it's the government." some random person said.

"It's gonna release chemicals that turn the freaking frogs gay." replied Sarah.

Some people chuckled at this. Then a faint sound was heard coming from inside the temple.

"Uh, that better not be Cthulhu."

"Sarah, it isn't Cthulhu."

"IT COULD BE!"

Ethan sighed and put his hand on his face before dragging in down slowly.

People began to back up from the temple as the noises got louder and Sarah and Ethan followed suit.

Then, a massive group of what appeared to be Roman soldiers, on medieval cavalry, carrying purple flags on golden flag poles.

"What is that? WHAT THE F**K IS THAT!?" yelled Sarah.

"Shut up!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Operam et immanium! Tu autem sub potestate Caesarei exercitus. Dedere aut subvertetur." (Attention savages! You are now under the control of the Imperial Army. Surrender now or be destroyed!)

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the teaser! Please leave feedback on what you think. Remember that the chapter is FAR from done. Expect it to be somewhere above 5,000 words (hopefully).**


End file.
